


Risking it

by Bliss3240



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs in a Car, Concussions, F/M, Hotel Sex, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Multiple Orgasms, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Seduction, Shower Sex, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss3240/pseuds/Bliss3240
Summary: After Liv Is Cleared by the Doctors, Corey Rushes to her SideWhat Happens after They're Together?Contains SmutXOXO





	1. Locker Room Smut

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens after Corey Rushes to her Side 
> 
> XOXO

(Beginning)

Liv Morgan was Currently in her Locker Room Enjoying the Peace and Quiet until there is a knock on the Door Interrupting her thoughts.

She Skips to the Door opening it to see the Most Hottest Commentator in WWE Corey Graves.

Liv Feels herself get Wet from the Sight in Front of her as she tells Corey to Come In.

Liv Shuts the Door Behind her Locking it Without Corey Noticing.

Corey Leans against the Lockers and Says " I heard you got Cleared by the Doctors, so I came to see you"

Liv Bites her Bottom Lip and Walks towards him and Corey Noticed she's still in her purple ring gear.

Liv Smirks and Jumps on Him Wrapping her Arms around his neck and Wrapping her legs around his waist.

Corey Smiles Placing His Hands on her Cheeks and Starts Leaning in until Both of their Lips are Connected.

Corey Licks her Bottom Lip Asking for Entrance which She Gladly Accepts letting him Explore her Mouth.

Her fingers go through his hair slightly gripping it as He finds the Sweet spot on her Neck and Doesn't Stop Until there's a Noticeable Mark on her Neck

Liv Jumps off of him and says "I need a Shower From My Match, Would you like to join?" She says as she Pulls her Wrestling Top Above her Head, Then Pulls her Tights Down along with her Shoes Leaving her in her White Lace Bra and Matching Lace Underwear.

He Nods as Liv Bites her lip again as She Unbuttons his Blue Dress Shirt and starts Unbuckling his Belt.

Then she pulls his Jeans Down His Knees and Kicks them off Along with his Shoes and Dress Shirt Leaving him in His Black Boxers.

Corey Reaches Behind her Unhooking her Bra Slowly pulling the Straps down as he Gets it off and Throws it to the Ground.

Once he Gets to her Underwear, He Sees that she's Soaked, He Rubs His Hand against the damp fabric causing Liv to Moan Loudly.

Liv Grips Corey's Hair saying "Please Corey Stop Teasing"

Corey Stops and Hooks her Underwear Pulling them Down her Legs to Reveal Her Perfect Body to him.

Liv Hooks His Boxers Pulling them Down Letting his Dick Spring Freely.

Once Liv Sees How Big His Dick Is, she licks her lips imagining him Pushing her Against the Wall And Fucking Her Senseless.

Liv Skips to the Showers with Corey Behind her, She Sets the Water to the Right Temperature and Pulls Him inside

Corey Wraps around her Waist as the Water Flows Down Both Their Bodies

He Pushes Her Against the Wall, puts her Legs on his Shoulders and Leans Down To Lick through her wet but Perfect Pussy.

Liv Moans as She Feels His Tongue inside her and He Adds One Finger inside her along with his Tongue.

Corey Continues Until Liv Feels Herself Getting close And Says "Keep it Like That Corey"

He Can Tell that she is Close, so he speeds up the Process As the grip on his Hair Tightened and She Screams out Cumming on his Fingers and Tongue.

Once Corey is Done, Liv sucks on his Fingers Tasting Herself Getting on her Knees Wrapping her fingers around his Cock to return the Favor.

Liv Slowly Strokes his Cock Only Sucking the Tip making Corey shiver.

Corey Grips her Hair Pulling Her Off his Cock Bending her Against the Wall and Pushing Inside her Ass making Liv Whimper.

Corey Thrusts Hard into Liv Harder as He says"Fuck Liv You're so Tight"

Liv Moans as the Pain Turns into Pleasure and pleads with Corey "That's it Corey Fuck me Like The slut I am, Fuck Me so hard I can't Walk Tomorrow"

He Smirks Thrusting Deeper inside her finding her G-SPOT until Liv says "I'm Gonna Cum Corey Make me Cu---"

Corey Stops her saying "Don't Cum until I Cum Ok" 

Liv Whimpers but Nods as her Orgasam Builds at the base of her spine. Corey Feels Himself getting Close as He Digs his nails down her back.

Liv  Begs with Corey saying " Corey please Let me Cum" Corey says " Just a little bit longer and we'll Cum Together"

Liv bites her Lip Hard until she Tastes Blood and Feels Corey go Deeper inside her. Soon Corey Says "Fucking Shit I'm Gonna Cum Liv Cum with me" Once Granted Permission, Liv Screams Cumming Around His Dick and Corey Cums inside her Ass.

Liv Collapses against Corey Who Holds her Up Stroking her Tear Stained Cheeks and says "If Your up for it, I'll take you Back to my Hotel Room?" As he Cocks a Brow. Liv Thinks for a Few Minutes Then Kisses him Passionately on His Lips saying " That sounds like a Good Plan"

He Smiles Cleaning her up and Turning off the water carrying her to the Couch in her Locker Room.

He Dries her off first, Then he Dries Himself off and starts Getting Dressed.

Liv Changes into Her Street Clothes, Grabs Her Suitcase and Walks out with her and Corey Hand in Hand to his Car.

Chapter 2 is During the Ride to the Hotel More on the Way 

XOXO


	2. Ride to Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from Chapter 1
> 
> What Happens during the Ride to the Hotel? Contains Smut

( Middle )

Once They Arrive to His Car, Corey agrees to drive and Liv sits in the passenger seat and they are off on a 30 Min Drive to the Hotel.

5 Minutes pass and Liv can't stop Imagining Him Fucking Her Over and Over and over again until he knows she belongs to him and him only.

Liv Squeezes her Thighs together as she feels Herself Getting wet again and Looks at Corey Who is giving her a Worried look and says " Everything Alright? You've been Quiet  since we left the arena"

Liv says " Yeah I just have a lot on my mind"

He Grins and says "It's Your Choice I'm Not Forcing You To Do This." Liv Says "I'm sure I want to do this and if I change my Mind I'll Let you know." He Nods and it's Gets Quiet Until Liv Starts Unbuckling His Belt Causing Him To Raise a Brow. 

Once his belt is off, Liv Pulls His Dick out of his Jeans and begins Stroking his Hard member.

Corey Moans Loudly as Liv Sucks the Tip Running her tongue over the slit.

Liv Stops on the Tip and Works her way down until his Cock hits the back of her throat making her Gag.

Corey Grips her Hair Tightly Bulbing her Head Back and Forth. 

He Feels Himself getting close And thrust into her mouth Fucking Her.

A few minutes Later, Corey Grips Liv's hair Harder and Says " I'm gonna Cum Liv" and Cums Down her throat.

Liv wipes her Mouth of Cum and saliva and Fixes Corey's Jeans.

He Smiles and says " It'll be your turn when we get to the Hotel"

She Smirks and says " I can't wait to see what you have in mind"

Chapter 3 will Take place at the Hotel  
More on the Way XOXO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm still Weird Get use it lol
> 
> Corey X Liv
> 
> Hope you Enjoy
> 
> XOXO


	3. Night at the Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter will Happen at The Hotel  
> Contains Smut
> 
> XOXO

(End)

Once They Arrive to His Hotel Room, Liv Locks the door so nobody can disturb them tonight.

Liv takes off her Jacket Wrapping it around his neck Pulling him into a Passionate Kiss.

Corey Picks her up pinning her Against the Wall. There Tongues fight for Dominance and Corey Lets Her win Earning Liv a Moan From Corey.

Corey takes her off the wall and Pushes Her onto the bed.

Corey lifts up her shirt exposing her stomach slowly Licking around her Belly button making Liv sightly giggle.

Liv Wraps her Legs around his Waist Switching Positions to Corey is pinned to the bed and Liv is Straddling His Hips.

She Pins his hands into the bed and Leans Down tracing his Neck tattoos with her Tongue Sightly Grinding on him Making Him get Hard.

Liv Continues tracing her fingers down his chest and Stops at the bottom of his button up shirt.

She Looks at Corey Grinning and He Nods While Liv starts Unbuttoning his Shirt Slowly.

Once She's Done, He Slides his Shirt Off onto the Ground and Unbuckles His Belt.

After His Belt is off, Liv Unbuttons his Jeans Pulling Them down his Legs and He's left in His Black Boxers.

Liv Takes off Her Shirt and Skinny Jeans and She's Left in her Red Lace Bra and Matching Lace Underwear.

 She pulls him back onto the Bed wrapping her legs Around  his waist Corey Grabs her Breasts through Her Bra getting a soft Moan From Liv.

He reaches behind her unclasping her Bra pulling the Straps Down her Shoulders and Throwing it Across the Room.

He Smirks Reaching down Licking her Nipple swirling around it with his Tongue.

He uses One Hand to Play with her other Breast and The other hand to Rub against the damp cloth of her Soaked Panties and says "Already Wet Huh?" 

Liv Bites her Bottom Lip and Nods While Corey Hooks her Underwear Pulling Them down her Legs Revealing her Perfect Body to Him.

Corey Admires Her Body Kissing her Neck around her Sweet Spot Entering One Finger Inside her Pussy Making Liv Lean Against the Headboard.

He adds 2 more Fingers inside her Making Liv Grip his Hair Tightly.

As Corey Continues Fingering her, Liv Feels Herself Getting close and Says "I'm gonna Cum Corey please make Me Cum."

Corey Nods And Says "Go ahead BabyGirl Show Me what you got."

With his Permission, Liv Gasps and Cums Around his fingers.Corey Licks her Clean then kisses her so she could Taste Herself.

Once they break apart, Corey Lines his Dick up with her entrance until she's fully Seated getting adjusted to His size.

Liv's Whimpers of Pain Soon Turns into Moans of Pleasure as he finds her G-SPOT and sucks on her Nipples.

Liv Grips his hair as She Feels her Orgasam Builds at the Base of Her spine.

Soon They both feel each other getting close, So Liv runs her Tongue down His Chest Dipping it into his belly button.

Corey Can Tell She's Close so he Speeds up the Process and Feels Himself getting Close.

He Groans Pulling out of her and Pulls Her Into a Doggy Style Position And slams into Her causing her to Whimper and Cums in Her Ass again.

Corey knows she still needs to Cum, So He Pulls Her up to where Her Pussy is lined up to his Face and Licks up her Clit. Liv GripsThe Headboard Tightly as Corey Starts Tongue Fucking Her.

Once Again, Liv Feels her Orgasam Builds at the Base of Her spine soon Liv Says " I'm gonna Cu--" But Corey Stops her saying "Not until I say you can"

Liv Nods But still feels the urge to Cum As Corey Continues Thrusting his Tongue Inside her until he Hits her G-Spot once again.

Liv knows she'll Pass Out if she Doesn't Cum Soon, so she says " Please let me Cum Corey"

Corey Stops and says " Who's Pussy Does This Belong to?" Liv Says " Yours Daddy It Belongs to You and it will always will Belong to You!" Liv Says shouting and Tears Going Down her Cheeks.

Corey Nods at Her Statement And Says " You Can Cum Now "

With His Permission Again, Liv Screams as Loud as She Can and Cums On his Tongue.

Her Vision Starts Fading and The Last Thing Liv Hears is Corey shouting her Name.

( 20 Mins Later )

When Liv Comes to, She's In Corey's White t-shirt and a Pair of Black Lace Panties.

Right When She Looks for Corey, He walks out of the Bathroom in Just a Pair of Black Boxers.

She Looks at him and Says " What Happened?" He Smiles and says "You squirted so Hard until you Passed Out."

She Grins and sees that her  Hair is wet , So She Says " Why is my Hair wet?" He says " After you Passed Out, I ran you a Bath Because You were a Mess, eyes were Blood Shot Red, Cheeks were Tear Stained, Nipples were swollen, and There was Cum on your Stomach. Then I took a Shower afterwards"

Liv Smiles and says " Thanks for Taking Care of Me After." He Says " It was My Pleasure Caring For You"

Corey Crawls into Bed with her Turning The Light Off and Covering Them Both Up and She Curls up Against Him Putting her head on His Chest Listening to His Heart Beat.

Soon They are Both Warm and Asleep in Each Other Arms.

Hope you Guys Enjoyed!!!!

Comment Below If you Guys Have Any Requests 

XOXO 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm Weird Get use to it lol
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it 
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO


End file.
